


One by One

by Korora8



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon deaths, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Hatred, a glimpse into the mind of izumo, depressed! izumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korora8/pseuds/Korora8
Summary: Why couldn't we have stayed those stupid kids? Why did I grow so attached? Why were we so strong, yet so powerless? Why must I be the only one left? Please, come back...





	One by One

We had started as two. Then, we grew to three. Finally, to many. We spent many happy years together as a big group but we had been the original three. The three of us were together for a long time. As the years grew so did our bonds with one another. 

 

Until the dreadful day that started off this terrible series of events. One by one we fell, and we were left with only one...me. 

_ Why did they have to leave? _

 

The temperamental redhead Mikoto Suoh had been my best (and one of my only) friends for a very long time. We were shockingly different people but at the same time, we meshed well enough together. Many were frightened of the large man even when he was a child not just because of his stature, but his attitude drove people away as well.  _ He never did learn how to interact properly with people, did he? _ By staying with him many stayed away from me as well but I didn’t mind, Mikoto was enough for me. 

_ Why couldn’t we have stayed those stupid kids? _

 

I was surprised later on by this kid, Tatara Totsuka for even approaching the imposing Mikoto Suoh. Then he had the gall to initiate a conversation with him. He was this continuously happy, optimistic kid in contrast to Mikoto who lacked patience and didn’t even try to fit in with society. I had never imagined he would become such a big part of my life later on.  _ I always did depend on him too much. _

_ Why did I grow so attached? _

 

Tatara somehow always knew that Mikoto was going to be a King. I never understood how he knew, but he had always known and made preparations accordingly. Mikoto became our King and we his clansmen. Along the way, we created a home and made a family for ourselves. We were, we  _ are  _ HOMRA.

_ Why didn’t he prepare us for---? _

 

Tatara was the first. His death was unexpected, there was no warning to it. One night he just didn’t come home.  _ I waited for so long _ . It affected all of us, since Tatara was so well loved within our family. He was our heart, just as I was the brain and Mikoto our strength. 

_ Why were we so strong, yet so powerless? _

 

Mikoto and I had to grieve silently and privately. We needed to be strong for the rest of our family. Even as everything and everyone crumbled around us we had to stand firm and create stability for the others. If we had broken then, HOMRA would’ve fallen to ruins. He and I only had each other to lean on.

_ Why is life so damn unfair? _

 

Mikoto was the second.  _ I was devastated _ . It hurt our family deeply but I was still expected to be the strong one. I couldn’t do it alone though. I ran away. Alone, I fled to Germany leaving my family in shambles. I told them I wanted to do research.  _ Too weak _ . I couldn’t handle all the grief myself. I was a coward...I abandoned my family in our darkest hour.

 

_ Why must I be the only one left? Please, come back... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated. Sorry for the feels (kinda)


End file.
